Spiritu
by Danni Lea
Summary: A one-shot exploring the relationship between Connor and Cutter. Mentor and Student. Friends. Teammates. Father and son.


**Spiritu**

_**A/N: **__I always thought the relationship between Cutter and Connor really interesting. Cutter seemed to very quickly become a father figure to Connor. So I wanted to explore that relationship and this is what happened. And if Google translate is to be believed, Spiritu means "In Spirit."_

**Summary:** A one-shot exploring the relationship between Connor and Cutter. Mentor and Student. Friends. Teammates. Father and Son.  
**Rating:** T

* * *

'_That boy,' _Cutter thought _'is going to get himself killed one day.'_ He sighed as he glanced over at Connor's work station. Even with one arm in a sling Connor typed faster than just about anyone Cutter had ever met. Glancing over again, he frowned at the creases on the young paleontologist's forehead. Clearly he wasn't taking his pain medication.

"Stephen."

His lab technician looked up from his own work to give Cutter a curious look.

Taking a sip of coffee, Cutter asked, "Feel like ganging up on Connor and bullying him into taking his medication?"

"Thought you didn't condone bullying."

"I think we can make an exception."

Cutter and Stephan got up, walked over, and "casually" leaned against Connor's work station (no, not the ADD. They like their bank accounts the way they are, thanks).

By the time the two had gotten to his desk, Connor had stopped typing and was watching the older men nervously.

"So, Connor," Stephen said a little _too_ casually for the paleontologist's comfort.

Cutter, who was on his left, began rummaging through his desk.

"Er…Cutter, Stephen. Need something?"

Cutter continued going through the drawers while Stephen asked, "How's the arm?"

"Uh, fine, thanks. Perfectly fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

At that moment Cutter shoved an orange prescription in Connor's face, making him go cross eyed for a moment.

"Why," Cutter began, "have you not taken your medication."

Connor cringed while Stephen nodded and went back to his own project. Cutter could take care of the kid.

Connor was sweating bullets. He had really hoped Cutter wouldn't figure it out. _Abby_ hadn't even figured it out. Well, he didn't think she did. If she had, he'd be facing the consequences. Really bad consequences.

"Connor."

He sighed. "I don't like taking pain medication."

"Why not?" Cutter's stare made Connor distinctly uncomfortable. He felt like a small boy again, sitting on his bed as his father lectured and gave that disappointed look.

Except, Cutter didn't give him that look. _Ever._ And he didn't want to get that look from Cutter. So he shrugged, belatedly remembering that his right arm was in a sling.

"Connor, unless you give me a very good reason, I'm going to start shoving these pills down your throat."

Connor gave Cutter a wary look. He knew that wasn't an empty threat at all.

"Messes with me head," Connor finally answered. "Can't think right."

Cutter nodded and smirked. He ruffled Connor's hair and shoved the pill bottle into his left hand.

"I don't like them for the same reason. But, piece of advice? Take them. They make sleeping that much easier."

Connor grimaced and waited for Cutter to go away so he could hide the pills (again). He didn't. He lifted an eyebrow and pushed Connor's water bottle towards him, Grimacing, Connor reluctantly opened both bottles and washed down the pill with a gulp of water.

"There," said Cutter. "That's not so bad is it?"

Connor glared and Cutter laughed.

* * *

Helen, the crazy psychopathic bitch, set a bomb off in the ARC.

Bomb. In the ARC. Great.

To top it all off, Cutter _went back in to help her._ Granted, Connor probably would have done the same thing.

But, right now, Helen Cutter wasn't the reason he was in a burning, collapsing building. He had to find Cutter – Nick. He'd been in here too long. Connor had only been in the building for a few minutes and he was having trouble breathing. If he was this bad, then how would Cutter be?

'_He has to be okay.'_ Connor thought. _'He has to be.'_

"_**Cutter!"**_

He finally stumbled upon his mentor in what appeared to have been a lab before the fire.

"Connor. Good man."

Some detached part of Connor's mind noted how out of breath Cutter sounded and how _weak_ his voice was. However, the rest of him was too full of horror at the bloody hole in Cutter's chest.

"You hold on. I'm gonna get you out."

He grabbed Cutter's arm and tried to pull him up, only to freeze when he cried out in pain.

"Sorry."

"Don't. Don't…do that."

"Sorry." Absently, Connor realized he was close to crying.

"It's okay. Just sit with me."

When he didn't move, Cutter spoke again.

"Alright?"

"Okay." He sat down, sniffling and breathing.

"Listen." Connor looked over to Cutter to see him pull out some strange looking object. Cutter handed it to Connor and he took it – holding on to one end while Cutter held the other.

"This matters. I don't know why, but it does. So, you have to find out what it means, okay?"

"Okay."

Cutter looked Connor straight in the eye and said, "It's on you now."

Connor shook his head. "No, no. Come on, we can do this together. We've always done it together."

"No, not this time."

Cutter let out a weak groan and laid his head on Connor's shoulder.

"Temple, tell Claudia Brown…never mind, it doesn't matter."

* * *

Connor laid his head on top of his mentor's and they sat there, inside a burning, collapsing building. He sat there and watched the closest person he had ever had to a real father die.

He didn't remember getting out of the ARC. He didn't exactly remember Cutter's body being set down on the pavement. He didn't remember Jenny's/Claudia's distressed words. He didn't clearly remember hugging Abby while they both cried for Cutter.

He did, however, remember the funeral. Abby, Connor, Becker, Jenny and Lester stood in front of the small congregation. Few people other than ARC personnel showed up to say their final goodbyes to Professor Nick Cutter.

Connor didn't have anything to say. He already said his goodbyes to Nick Cutter. Connor said goodbye as the professor put the responsibility of the artefact into his arms. Connor said goodbye to his mentor in the collapsing ARC. He said goodbye when, for the second time in his life, one of his closest friends die in his arms.

'_Never again.'_ Connor vowed. _'Never again.'_

* * *

Owari.


End file.
